Brandy's Life
This is Animalpup's story. Don't edit this page without my permission first. Summary Brandy's life from when she was an attack dog to living in Adventure Bay Characters *World and Civil *Brandy *Andy Brandy's partner *Noah *Noah's partner Tommy *Ryan *Justin *Justin's Dad Story On an armed forces base somewhere in the United States of America. There are two dogs a Boxer and a German Shepherd and that is where our story begins. The Boxer was laying in a bed in the medical part of the base when a German Shepherd walked up to the Boxer. German Shepherd: How are you feeling Civil. (Then the German Shepherd laid down beside her) Civil: Great World I have something to tell you. World: What is it, Civil? Civil: After all the time we have spent together on the battlefield and on bases. I am pregnant World. World: I am happy for you Civil. (He said hugging her) Then we can train our pups to attack dogs like us. How many months are you pregnant? Civil: The doctors said about 5 months. World: Great then we will have pups in a few months (He said with his tail wagged really fast) Civil: Yes we will but they said I have to take time off from training. World: I know you won't be able to train, go on missions and other things but do I know how that feels (He said pointing to his forehead) Civil: Your scar World. World: Yep when a terrorist cut me in my forehead when I was charging at him. After that happen I got stitches on my forehead and the doctor told me to take it easy until he had to remove the stitches. Civil: I have one too World on my back. With mine basically, the same thing happened when I got mine but the terrorist stabbed and cut me. World: Well at least be proud we are going to be parents in a couple months, Civil. Civil: Okay World I will. In about a few months later the pups were ready to come when Civil was watching some new recruits being trained by World when she felt they were ready to come out. Civil: W world I-I th-think th-the p pups a are r ready t to c come o out n now. World: Okay Civil class you are being dismissed early today. (World's class nodded when he was done speaking) World: We gotta get you to the medical wing and fast. I got an idea get on my back Civil I will carry you there but hold on tight. Civil: Okay World (She got on his back and World ran to the medical wing. Civil was holding on tight. They got to the medical wing and Civil was taken to the pup delivery room. About a half an hour later Civil gave birth to one pup and World was outside pacing waiting for the news. The doctor came out to see World anxious about the pup) Doctor: World, Civil has given birth to a healthy baby girl. World: Yes may I see them doc? Doctor: Of course you can World. World (He walked in to see Civil and the new pup nursing) She is so cute. Civil: I know World what shall we name her? World: How about Brandy. I have always like that name. Civil: I like it too. Brandy is it. Brandy was sleeping next to her mother as World laid down next to Civil. 3 weeks later. Brandy's eyes and ears were about to open she was in her mom and dad's barracks. Civil: (She was going to over to her when Brandy's eyelids were moving) World come here! Brandy is about to open her eyes! World ran over to Civil and Brandy. Brandy opened her brown eyes and saw her mom and dad for the first time. World: Hi Brandy (He put his paw next to her and she climbed on top on his paw) Awww Civil: Awww. Hi, Brandy. Brandy was making puppy noises. World: We better start her training if she wants to be a great attack dog like us. Civil: Yeah it's always good to start early you go and find a human who wants to trains puppies to become attack dogs. I will stay with her. World: Okay Civil. (He walks out of the barracks and looks for someone who wants to train Brandy to become an attack dog. He runs into someone) Andy: I am sorry. I didn't see you there. World: It's fine. Andy: I was just looking for some puppies that need to be trained. World: I was looking for a person to train my daughter Brandy to become an attack dog. What's your name soldier? Andy: I'm Andy. World: I'm World. Andy: Your World the famous attack dog! World: Yep I am. Would you like to train my daughter Brandy to become an attack dog? Andy: It would be an honor to train your daughter Brandy. World: Great follow me to our barracks. World and Andy go to World and Civil's barracks. World: This my wife Civil and my daughter Brandy. Civil this is Andy. He is going to train Brandy. Civil: Nice to meet you, Andy. Andy: You two Civil may I hold Brandy? Civil: Go ahead but be careful she was just born 3 weeks ago. Andy: I will I promise. I learned to hold a pup about a couple months ago during my training. (He picks up Brandy and put her in his arms makes sure none of her legs were dangling) You two have a beautiful daughter. World and Civil: Thanks, Andy. Andy: No problem World and Civil. A week later Brandy had started her training. Brandy was following Andy's lead. She was learning the obstacle course designed for attack dogs in training. She was learning to jump over and through obstacles. She was learning to crawl under things and climb things. She also learned to attack people on Andy's command. During all of her training, her parents watched her training. World: You are improving every single day. We are so proud of you Brandy. Brandy: Thanks, mommy and daddy (She hugged him) World: Your welcome Brandy (He hugged her back and so did Civil) Andy: I am proud of you too Brandy (He hugged her) Brandy: Thanks, Andy I couldn't have done it without you. Andy: No problem Brandy. Within a couple of months, Brandy finished her training and was ready to go to other countries. Brandy: I am ready to go to Pakistan Andy. (Her tail was wagging and she was wearing her attack dog vest on) Andy: Okay I am too let's get on the plane. (He was wearing his uniform with a bag over his shoulder) They boarded the plane. When they got there Brandy was excited. Brandy: What's our mission, Andy? Andy: (Reading the dossier) We have to save some captured civilians. Brandy: Okay let's go. They went to a place it looked like it was abandoned but Brandy sniffed around and she smelled human scents other than Andy's. Brandy: Andy I smell other human scents. Andy: Great job Brandy let's go and save some captured civilians. They went in the building seeing the captured civilians guarded by terrorist members. Andy: Attack Brandy. (He whispered) Brandy charged and attacked the terrorist members. The civilians were scared of her. Andy: It's okay we are here to save you. The civilians thanked Andy and Brandy and they brought the civilians home. Andy: Mission accomplished Brandy high paw (He put up his hand and Brandy touched it with her paw) Brandy: Yay. Andy: Well a couple more missions and we get to go home, Brandy. Brandy: Yay. After a couple more missions Andy and Brandy got to go home. This day was one of the best days of Brandy's Life. She was patrolling the base and saw a dog on the attack dog course without a vest on. She ran and tackled the dog. Brandy: Get off the base. intruder. ????: I am not an intruder. (He looked and realized he wasn't wearing his attack dog vest) Oh, I am not wearing my vest. Brandy: Are you even an attack dog? How many tours have you been on and where were they? What is your partner's name? ???: I have been on one tour in Syria. My partner's name is Tommy. My name is Noah I trained all the time when I was new. Brandy: Okay I believe you Brandy is the name and protecting is my game. Noah: Okay. Brandy do you want to train with me? Brandy: Sure but you better get your vest first. Noah: Okay. He right back. (He runs to his barracks. He puts his vest on and runs back to Brandy) I am back with my vest. Brandy and Noah train together until it is time for them to get some rest. Noah: (Yawns) I am tired time to go to bed. Brandy: (Yawns) me too. Brandy and Noah head back to their individual barracks and fall asleep. For the next couple weeks, Noah and Brandy would do everything together as best friends. Brandy and Andy got to go on a tour with Noah and Tommy in Iran. Brandy: Yay I get to got on a tour with my best friend. Noah: Yay woohoo. They went on missions together too. For they mission Brandy Andy Noah Tommy and their buddies were patrolling an area to find the terrorist group. Brandy and Noah were smelling no matter what. They stopped and barked three times. Tommy gave Noah the okay signal so did Andy to Brandy. They were smelling. All of a sudden they stopped and they were growling. They found the terrorists. Tommy and Andy: Attack!! Noah and Brandy charged at the terrorists and jumped on them. They were down on the ground with Noah and Brandy on top of them. The two hopped off. They found so more terrorists and Brandy and Noah did the same thing. Mission Accomplished. After a couple more missions. They headed back the US. Brandy: Good to be back in our home country (She howls) Noah: Yeah it is (He howls) Noah and Brandy were training every day waiting to go on another tour. It did come but Noah went on this one to Iraq. Brandy: I will miss you Noah (She said hugging him) Noah: I will to Brandy (He said hugging her) Brandy: I hope you come back safe Noah. Noah: I hope so. We both know that war is unpredictable. Brandy: I will pray every morning and night for yours and Tommy's safe return home. Noah: Thanks, Brandy. (Tommy and he left on the plane to Iraq) A couple days later Andy had some bad news for Brandy. They were in her parent's barracks with World and Civil by Andy. Andy: Brandy I have some bad news girl. Brandy: What is it? (She started to cry) Andy: Noah and Tommy are in the hospital. Brandy: What happened? (She started to cry more) Andy: Their transport truck was blown up by a roadside bomb on their way to an army base. They both survived but Noah lost his right front leg and Tommy lost his right leg and right arm below the knee and elbow. Brandy started crying hard. Her best friend had been wounded. Andy, World, and Civil hugged her. Andy: We can visit them but they are both unconscious right now. Brandy: I would like to see them. Andy: Okay let's go. They went to the hospital and they entered Noah and Tommy's room. Brandy saw Noah on the hospital bed. She started to tear up but tried to fight back the tears she wanted to be strong for Noah. Brandy: How long will they be out? Andy: The doctors said about a week or so. Brandy: I will pray for you and Tommy too. (She said quietly) Brandy trained hard that week trying to get her mind off Noah but she couldn't stop thinking about him no matter what she was doing. When Noah finally woke up she went to the hospital as soon as she heard and went into Noah's room happy as can be. Noah: Hey Brandy. Brandy: Noah! You finally woke up it felt like a month went by. Noah: I know it felt like I was unconscious for a month. Brandy: You must be going through a lot of pain. Noah: Yeah but I have a high pain tolerance. Brandy: That's good. Noah: Soon I will be walking again and we can play with each other. Andy: (He came in) Hey Noah. Noah: Hey Andy. Andy: Brandy we got another tour to go on in Afghanistan. Brandy: Okay let's get our things packed see you when I get back Noah (She licked him on the nose) Noah: Hehe I will see you when you get back (He licked her on the nose) Brandy: Hehe. Andy and she left for Afghanistan. Andy: Ready girl. Brandy: Ready Andy. Andy: Okay let's go. And they got onto the plane. Brandy: What's our mission, this time, Andy. Andy: Another patrol. Brandy: Yay I love patrols. Andy: We have only been on one patrol, Brandy. Brandy: I know but the last patrol with Noah was fun. I just wish Noah could of come us. Andy: I know, girl but Noah has to heal from his last tour. Brandy: Okay let's go. They had patrolled Afghanistan for a couple months with little to no luck on finding where a terrorist group is but one day they did. Brandy was sniffing no matter what when she stopped. Andy gave the signal to stop to rest of the men on the patrol. Ryan: We have to keep going we have our orders. Andy: She can smell something bad she is telling us to stay put. Ryan: Just tell her to go forward. Andy: Brandy! (He motioned her to go forward) Brandy walks forward but what they didn't know that there was a bomb in front of them and it went off. Andy ran to Brandy firing at what he could see, but he got hit and fell to the ground. Brandy was by him freaking out. Ryan grabbed Brandy by the collar pulling her back with her fighting back to get back to Andy. Brandy: Andy! She struggled to get back to him. At Andy's funeral. Brandy pulled as she was being walked towards Andy's coffin when she was unhooked from her leash she went to the coffin and laid down by it. At the burial, she howled through the whole thing. A couple months later she was in a cage laying down depressed. When a boy she reorganized walks up to her cage. Brandy: Justin? Justin: Yes it's me, Brandy. Brandy: It's nice to see you again. Justin: You too and there is someone else here to see you. Noah walked up. Brandy: Noah! (She got up with her tail wagging fast) Your walking again. Noah: Yep thanks to this (He lifts up his prosthetic leg) Brandy: That's great. Now you are almost like your hero Noah. Noah: Yeah. I am so sorry about what happened to Andy. Brandy: It's fine. Are you going back to Adventure Bay? Noah: Yes I am. Brandy: I wish I could come with you. Justin: You can come home with me Brandy my family lives in Adventure Bay now. Brandy: Well since you are a relative of Andy I guess you could. Justin: Yes I will be right back. Noah: Glad you are coming to Adventure Bay (His tail wags) Brandy: Yeah can you show me around? Noah: Yeah maybe I haven't been to Adventure Bay in a long time. Brandy: Okay didn't you say there is a team of pups in Adventure Bay. Noah: Yeah the PAW Patrol! Brandy: Maybe they can show us around. Noah: Maybe since we were attack dogs and we served our country. Justin: (Comes back great news) Brandy you get to come home with me! Brandy: Yay!!! (Her tail was wagging very fast) And so Brandy, Noah, and Justin went to Adventure Bay. Noah: I better get to Tommy's house see ya Brandy and Justin. (He left) Brandy: Bye Noah. Justin: Bye I will take you to my home now. Brandy: Okay Justin. They go to Justin's house. Justin: Hey dad look who is with me. Dad: Brandy? Brandy: Yep it's me. Dad: It's nice to see you but where is Andy. Brandy: (Her head dips down) He is gone. Dad: Sorry Brandy I didn't know. Brandy: It's okay. Justin: Dad I agreed to take care of Brandy. Dad: Okay. Justin: You can sleep where ever you want Brandy. Brandy: Can I sleep with you, Justin? Justin: Of course I hope you will like living here Brandy. The End I hope you enjoyed Brandy's Life and if you tear up at parts it's okay I have to read stories like this. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Animalpup's Story